


Can You Talk?

by shiningsparkle



Series: Of Words And Silence [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Children, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: What happens when a small talkative child encounters a boy who doesn't talk?
Series: Of Words And Silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831624
Kudos: 5





	Can You Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> this is just a little fic about how my OC Dina meets Red for the first time during the events of the FR/LG games 🌺   
> More info about my OC can be found on my tumblr if you're interested 🌺
> 
> I hope you like it! ❤🌺

The little blue-haired girl wore an expression of pure concentration on her face as she sat on the ground with a small mortar caged between her legs and tried to grind the dried berries her grandfather gave her. Coral-colored eyes glistened with eagerness and the wish to please him with the result of her work, but her eyes widened and she pouted when one of the berries slipped out of the tiny bowl and rolled over the ground. Her small Nidoran made a sound and ran after the rolling berry.

“Now, careful, my dear Dina,” her grandpa said and the girl looked up at him. Her grandpa smiled at her from his seat at the nearby table and his gentle face put the 7-year-old at ease. “Berries are very precious, sweetheart, do it slowly and carefully, okay?”

“Okay, grandpa!” she exclaimed and nodded with newfound determination. Her male Nidoran made another sound and rolled the berry back to the girl. Dina grinned.

“Thanks, Nido!” she said and patted her cute little friend. She laughed when the Pokémon nuzzled into her hand.

Dina went back to her work and tried to grind the berries into powder just like her grandpa always did, hoping that he could use her powder for the medicine he always makes for Pokémon. Her Nidoran watched her out of big red eyes, his forefeet placed on her leg, his ears twitching on occasion. She paused when the door to the house opened.

A visitor! she thought and coral-colored eyes stared full of curiosity and excitement at the boy that entered her grandpa’s place. 

“Hello!” she called with a smile on her face. The boy didn’t say anything, but he tilted his red cap upwards a bit and smiled at her. Dina grinned. She got up from her spot on the floor and walked to the table, her mortar safely in her hands, when the boy turned to her grandpa.

“Hello, young man,” he said. The boy nodded shortly.

“Don’t you talk?” the little girl interrupted. The boy was tall! Older than her too! So he should be able to talk, right?

“…” The boy just looked at her.

“Can you talk?”

He nodded. Dina pursed her lips. The boy was confusing her. Did he not want to talk? Did his mouth hurt? Did he need medicine? Maybe her grandpa’s medicine could help a human too!

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” her grandpa said before the 7-year-old could ask more. She stayed quiet. What a weird boy…

“I concoct a variety of medicine from Berry Powder. Using good Berry Powder, I can make any kind of medicine,” her grandpa explained to the boy.

“And I help!” Dina beamed with pride and joy as she showed off the bowl with the berries in it. Her grandpa laughed and ruffled her dark blue hair, and even the boy smiled at her. She giggled.

“Now tell me, have you any interest in berries?” her grandpa asked the boy. He nodded again. “Ah, good! For you, then, I have just the thing.” 

Her grandpa got up from the table and walked over to the shelves. Dina and her Nidoran watched as he picked an empty jar from it and walked back to the table. He handed over the jar to the boy. 

“There’s something new on the second floor of Pokémon Centers, at the Direct Corner. They installed a wireless adapter machine for crushing berries. This is where you come in. I have a favor to ask, one that I can only entrust to you. Could you make Berry Powder for me using that machine?”

Dina didn’t understand what her grandpa meant. She understood he wanted the boy to make powder for him, just like her, but the rest was very confusing to her. 

The boy pulled his yellow backpack from his back and crouched down to put the jar away when her little Nidoran approached him.

“Nido!” Dina exclaimed. She placed the mortar on the table(it almost fell down because she wasn’t looking at the table but at her Pokémon and the boy instead, but her grandpa caught it). The little Pokémon sniffed at the boy and made quiet sounds before he nuzzled the boy’s leg. 

Awww, the little girl thought. Her friend loved all the pats! Even from strangers! But her grandpa once told her that not every person liked this. Dina fidgeted with her fingers, unsure what to do. However, when the boy smiled and patted the small Pokémon she also smiled again. He liked it! And her Nido was so cute as it made noises and enjoyed the pats!

The boy stood up a moment after and her friend walked back to her. Dina crouched down and patted him just like the boy. She giggled when the Pokémon leaned into her hands.

“Don’t forget, the machine is at the Direct Corner of Pokémon Centers. I’ll concoct medicine for you if you bring me some Berry Powder. Don’t forget, crush berries into Berry Powder and bring it to me.”

The boy put his backpack back on and nodded at her grandpa before he turned around to leave.

“Wait! Ehm…” the little girl fidgeted her thumbs again as her curiosity got the better of her, while her Nidoran leaned into her side. The boy looked back at her. “Can you say your name?” she asked. He must have a name, right? And he could talk, right? 

“… Red.”

The little girl beamed with glee as he actually replied and she waved enthusiastically after him as he left the house. Dina couldn’t have known at her age that this was one of the very few times she would ever get to hear the boy’s voice in many, many years.


End file.
